Operation Zeta
Operation Zeta was never intended to be an operation. A total of five soldiers both from, the Imperium and Taiidan, crashed landed on the planet Zeta Killhorn Galaxy. Out of fuel they went in search and in need of scrap to repair a damaged hull breach, they came upon a cliff that overlooked a mesa that had what appeared to be the ruins of some kind of research and manufacturing facility. Entering the construct One of the Taiidans noted the facility was made mostly of Derexium and a large portion of the facility contained wreakage of what appeared to have been at one time a cloning facility. Much of the Technology seemed beyond comprhension to many of the indiviuals especially to the ones who were undercover at the time. The place looked abandoned and the men needing a place to rest decided to set up here. The undercover cypher agent and Imperium agent both scouted and surveyed the place looking for any signs of life and for anything that could be of use to them. They found some computers, but only one could be activated. First though they would need soemthing to power it. The undercover imperium agent used one of his magazines to power the computer. Getting it on, though the Cypher was the first to notice something odd about the language of the computer. "This is ancient Taiidan, i recognize some of the symbals but i cannot make them all out. But, If this ancient Taiidan how could it be here? This place is almost 10,000 years old, we didn't arrive in this universe less than 650 years ago. How is this possible? But it soon got worse, in another part of the construct another Taiidan and ISE were exploring what appeared to be a massive door that looked like something had wrenched it open from the inside. The Taiidan trying to test his strength tried pulling the wreck of the door away. Barely moving it he got the ISE to help him as they began to pull some of the door away. Getting within a crack the Taiidan looked in. Behind the door Before entering the room they were able to get the rest of the Team together. The undercover agents refusing to say anything about what they found. This was big, to big to go unnoticed. The Gathering them together they proceeded to the door. The Taiidan who had looked in was still their watching. "The room behind this door is a wall preventing us from looking into the room, if we pull away some more at this door we can proceed into the room." After getting more of the door open one of the ISE put his foot down and lost his balanc. He had stepped on soemthing that wouldn't snap under his weight. It was a piece of armour completely transluencent. tossing it aside and walking forward they came upon a room that had crouched in sitting postion legs crossed sat unbeliavbly a Progeniator. It was watching them observing them the Taiidans in the room were stunned the ISE were less so but the undercover Specter X was surprised. For a moment the Progenitor sat there, the next second though he vanished. Where he had been was a small pile of dialithium crystals, and the piece of armour. After examining both and reboarding their ship and leaving the planet. The Taiidans ejected the Two ISE out into space. The Non ISE though they kept aboard. Because the Cypher knew as well as he did That they were essential to getting this information back to UGI. Category:Missions